creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 May 2015
01:25 U hu, widzę, że jest gorąco 01:25 Ja tam nie widze żadnych spamów! 01:25 Gdzie tam, tylko kilka stopni. 01:25 Ex. Mam szkic 01:25 o lo 01:26 Niby gdzie spamiłem? 01:26 witam 01:26 Hayo 01:26 Ave Lobo 01:26 wait 01:26 no 01:26 Witaj Lobo 01:26 Hej Lobo 01:26 yo 01:26 Ale... Wszyscy inni wiedzieli że jestem dziewczyną, prawda? ;-; 01:26 Hej :( 01:27 o/ 01:27 Pewnie, że nie. 01:27 Ja tak 01:27 witajci 01:27 e 01:27 Heja Lobę o/ 01:27 hej 01:27 (facepalm) 01:28 (facepalm) 01:28 magia 01:29 Zaraz wracam ide do kibla XD 01:29 k 01:29 Kem wpada i wypada. Cóż to się dzieje. 01:29 Tejker mam pytanie. Co zrobiłaś z pastą Dom przy torach? Tak pytam z ciekawości. 01:29 Nie każdy musi o tym wiedzieć. 01:29 niezdecydowany ;o 01:29 Ech, naprawdę? 01:29 Kubo, nie utop się, skarbie ;w; 01:29 Kuba Nikogo to nie obchodzi 01:29 tylko poprawiłam interpunkcję, nic więcej 01:29 Tym bardziej to 01:29 Nikogo to nie obchodzi 01:29 ma być 01:29 aha. 01:30 aż chyba specjalnie strone zrobie dla Nikogo to nie obchodzi xD 01:30 Sanik adwenczer tuł 01:30 0/10 01:30 XD 01:30 Nie chcę mi sie googlować. Jakiego koloru okulary miał Lennon? 01:31 (dafuq) 01:31 nie pamiętam 01:31 Przezroczystego 01:31 zw 01:31 różne nosił 01:31 Przezroczyste czy szaro-czarne? 01:31 Beatlesi <3 01:31 Duda! Duda! 01:31 <3 01:31 Jestem 01:31 Sam Lennon też geniusz <3 01:31 Kto odgadnie co napisałem 01:31 Thia, lubisz? 01:31 Ten mistrz 01:31 Imagine ^^ 01:32 I to jak 01:32 <3 01:32 wolę Queen 01:32 Duda! Duda! 01:32 The Beatles, The Rolling Stones <3 01:32 lolo, Beatlesów i Queen uwielbiam 01:32 Zasługuje na darmowy internet :v 01:32 moja babka zawsze mówiła nigdy nie przyznawaj się do dwóch rzeczy 01:32 z kim sypiasz i na kogo głosujesz 01:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRsDOr4H0cs C: 01:32 (y) 01:32 Na kogo głosowaliście na prezydenta 01:32 ? 01:33 Już niedługo w polandii: 01:33 Na Dudę 01:33 (facepalm) 01:33 D1 01:33 w 1 turze na Kukiza 01:33 Bida w krojcu bułczok 5 peelenów 01:33 Ja na komorowskiego 01:33 Price, uwielbiam tą piosenkę x[[]]D 01:33 Kuba 01:33 bredzisław XD 01:33 ale ty masz 10 lat 01:33 xD 01:33 Rycerz 01:33 bredzisław komorfodzki 01:33 XD 01:33 Kuba dzieci nie głosują 01:33 co 01:33 potem (od niechcenia, bo ogółem nie chciałam iść) na Komora .v. 01:33 To jest Bredzisław Bul Szczynukowicz 01:33 Thia, ja też xD A ulubiony album to Revolver 01:34 Ale liczyłem że wygra (źle napisałem 01:34 ) 01:34 zw 01:34 Ja kocham jeszcze a Hard Day's Night x[[]]D 01:34 *A 01:34 Glosowanie w drugiej turze było jak decyzja który z Twoich kumpli ma się przespać z Twoją dziewczyną. Niby da się z tym żyć, ale rano niesmak pozostał. 01:34 Także tego .v. 01:34 Obejrzyj sobie film - A Hard Day's Night, zabawny xD 01:34 Ex, kocham twoje porównania x[[]]d\ 01:35 xD 01:35 Jestem 01:35 o/ 01:35 Znowu nie napisałam z/w (facepalm) 01:35 O/ 01:35 Ex? 01:35 Tak? 01:35 Zabijesz mnie jak się wezmę za Lennona zmiast za Ciebie? 01:35 Hm,hm,hm 01:36 * Ex q wyciąga z szuflady nóż i chowa za plecami 01:36 Nie skądże. 01:36 (ok) 01:36 http://www.qbit.it/lab/morse.php?text=&mid=1 01:36 Niech ci będzie (ok) 01:36 Ex PW 01:36 Żegnaj Johny ._. 01:36 Chomik gra na ukulele ponieważ sarna kaszalot XD 01:37 zabawę z Beatlesami, o ile się nie mylę zaczynałem od piosenki - Help 01:37 Spadam pa 01:37 A w Jesiennych wyborach niech głosujo na Kukiza 01:37 Narka 01:37 albo Starting Over Lennona <3 01:37 -. .- --.. -.-- .-- .- -- / ... .. ę / -.- .- .-. --- .-.. 01:37 Chomik gra na ukulele ponieważ sarna kaszalot< Kuba 2015 01:38 Nose 01:38 O, sorry - Nie tu 01:38 Należy się kick 01:38 ta 01:38 Lobo 01:38 k 01:38 LoboTaker 01:38 Kicknij mnie 01:38 Ping 01:38 To wyjdź 01:38 I wejdź 01:38 k 01:38 (lf) 01:38 jestem 01:38 Kicknij Nosa 01:38 Głupia zmywarka (rage) 01:38 o co prosisz 01:38 bo spamił 01:38 omg xd 01:38 Wyszedł xD 01:38 kurdd 01:39 ojej 01:39 Żeby mod spamił 01:39 I wysyłał screamery 01:39 To przesada 01:39 Nie spamił a floodował 01:39 (yds) 01:39 k 01:39 (facepalm) 01:39 Lobo pw\ 01:40 Lobo pw x[[]]D 01:40 chwila! 01:40 ? 01:40 Jak za Tuska 01:40 Polska A i Polska B 01:40 O nie 01:40 z/w (tak, pamiętałam żeby napisać) 01:40 Nie, nie 01:41 Zgubiłam płytę nr 2 od Wiedźmina 01:41 A miałam formatowany pecet 01:41 (sj) 01:41 No to lipa 01:41 Ciekawe na co będe głosować w przyszłości. Na Zło, które zniszczy całą Polskę, czy na zło, które będzie nas okradać i zniszczy Polskę. 01:41 hmm Trudny wybór .v. 01:42 jeśli mam wybierać między złem, a złem, to wole nie wybierać wcale 01:42 Wtedy by nie było polski 01:42 Brak polski = Lepiej dla świata 01:42 XD 01:42 gr8 01:42 typowy patriota 01:43 xD 01:43 To ja jadę do Ukrainy w takim razie 01:43 weź karabin 01:43 Gdy nie ma polski to to lepiej dla polski 01:43 Albo do Libii 01:43 (lf) 01:43 I Egiptu 01:43 (derp) 01:43 Ja lecę na marsa .v. 01:43 Bo tam są cywilizowani ludzi 01:44 e 01:44 A ja na Jowisza 01:44 zazdro 01:44 E tam 01:44 Na mnie ? d1 01:44 Ja tam tylko se lecę na łurlop 01:44 Później do innego wymiaru 01:44 Prawego 01:45 Lewactwo to Dzieci c: 01:45 Kemsyt powtarza los Gtsa 01:45 Ja lecę do Innej Galaktyki 01:45 Żeby się mi lepiej żyło 01:45 A nie w tej biedzie 01:45 Ja na Europę, do kolegów 01:45 Ja mieszkam w Afryce 01:45 Bun 01:45 Ty jesteś pierwotniakiem 01:45 ? 01:45 >nie miej czynnych praw wyborczych 01:45 Afryka, Etiopia 01:45 >hurr, dur opuszczam Polskę 01:46 Tam mieszkam 01:46 Graty. 01:46 I mam kompa z drewna 01:46 wszyscy opuszczajo XD 01:46 Jestem 01:46 -.. .- .--- -.-. .. . / .--. .. --.. --.. . / -.-.-. -....- -.-.-. 01:47 (roll) 01:47 (1d) 01:47 ;-; 01:47 1d 01:47 Sama nie wiem jak to szło ;_; 01:47 D[[]]1 01:48 Serio, Boone? 01:48 Już nie długo Polacy wrócą do Polski... (ALL!) 01:48 Po reszte bagaży 01:48 Dajcie pizze? 01:48 Ex, pw ;-; 01:48 Czekajcie moment wszyscy 01:48 ;_; 01:49 Nie 01:49 Kuzyn Kane'a wypytuje mnie o życie prywatne. Ma 8 lat. aaaaa. Ratujcie, plz 01:49 XD XD 01:49 xD 01:49 xD 01:49 niezły dzik 01:49 Mówię poważnie ;-; 01:50 .v. 01:50 co ty się z tym cieciem waflujesz 01:50 Rycerz x[[]]D 01:50 8-latek zarywa do nastolatki, well .v. 01:50 co ? 01:50 ja w jego wieku oglądałam Springera 01:50 Lobo, weź ;---; 01:50 co to jest springer? 01:50 z mamą (bp) 01:50 Moje poczucie wartości spada 01:50 Thia masz powodzenie! .v. 01:50 Jerry Springer 01:50 Co to Springer .v. 01:50 Ex .____. 01:50 kto to? 01:51 kuffa za młodzi jesteście 01:51 Rycerz, wyobraź sobie takie rozmowy w toku, tylko 100 razy bardziej popierniczone 01:51 http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jerry_Springer 01:51 Lobo! 01:51 XD 01:51 i gdzie ludzie się leją xD 01:51 dokładnie 01:51 Jerry Springer Show? 01:51 tego się nie da wyobrazić XD 01:51 Znam! 01:51 tak 01:51 xd 01:51 oglądałam to z mamą, gdy miałam 8 lat xD 01:51 x[[]]D 01:51 takie pro dzieciństwo (y) 01:52 o lo, też to znam 01:52 To jeszcze leci x[[]]D 01:52 ja jak miałem 13 lat to oglądałem z babcią włatców móch XD 01:52 tak 01:52 łeee, to inne dzieje 01:52 ja dzięki Włatcom Móch poznałam YT 01:52 Czy tylko ja miałam dzieciństwo na podwórku a nie przed TV? x[[]]D 01:52 rok po utworzeniu tego 01:52 Thia, nie Ty jedna 01:53 dzieci jesteście, bo tego nie pamiętacie (bp 01:53 (bp) 01:53 (bp) 01:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ze1sx9YR2Ec 01:53 no ja też na podwórku 01:53 Thia nie tylko ty :D 01:53 Ja w wieku 13 lat wyglądałam, jak facet i jak facet się zachowywałam 01:53 z reguły 01:53 XD 01:53 + nie miałam kompa w domu 01:53 Ex 01:53 ex wiking XD 01:53 Nie wierzę 01:53 i dzięki mamo za to ^^ 01:53 xD 01:53 Że tak wyglądałaś ;_; 01:53 ... 01:53 Z twoją urodą ;_; 01:53 mój prezent komunijny to był rower 01:53 Serio, tylko włosy miałam dłuższe xD 01:53 Mój tak samo 01:53 a w wieku 10 lat dopiero miałam kompa 01:53 i złote kolczyki. 01:53 Ja miałam kompa w wieku 13 lat 01:53 też xD 01:54 Ja jakoś jak miałam 16 lat dopiero. 01:54 Och, przypomnieliście mi mój stary komputer... 01:54 A na komunię miałam złote kolczyki i lunetę x[[]]D 01:54 Luneta <3 01:54 ja jak miałem 12 lat to dopiero się dowiedziałem co to jest internet (bp) 01:54 był szpan, bo miałam płaski ekran (cigar) 01:54 wtedy poznałem magiczny świat torrentów 01:54 XD 01:54 Lecę (jetpack) 01:54 nq 01:54 pa 01:54 nq 01:54 Narka 01:54 o/ 01:54 to było RÓWNE 10 lat temu 01:55 hej 01:55 bry o/ 01:55 o/ 01:55 Komputery... Ja pamiętam swoją pierwszą konsole - PSX 01:55 to były czasy 01:55 o/ 01:55 Pegasus 4ever 01:55 Crash Bandicoot, MediEvil 01:55 Garden, otóż to. 01:55 Crash Bandicoots ,3 01:55 Bandicoot* :3 01:56 Ogólnie to za często się z Tobą coś zgadzam ;_; 01:56 <3 01:56 "We are heroes of our time" d1 01:56 Wujek zabrał mnie na przejażdżkę starą Javą... Ach. 01:56 JJ 01:54 ja jak miałem 12 lat to dopiero się dowiedziałem co to jest internet (bp) 01:54 był szpan, bo miałam płaski ekran (cigar) 01:54 wtedy poznałem magiczny świat torrentów 01:54 XD 01:54 Lecę (jetpack) 01:54 nq 01:54 pa 01:54 nq 01:54 Narka 01:54 o/ 01:54 to było RÓWNE 10 lat temu 01:55 hej 01:55 bry o/ 01:55 o/ 01:55 Komputery... Ja pamiętam swoją pierwszą konsole - PSX 01:55 to były czasy 01:55 o/ 01:55 Pegasus 4ever 01:55 Crash Bandicoot, MediEvil 01:55 Garden, otóż to. 01:55 Crash Bandicoots ,3 01:55 Bandicoot* :3 01:56 Ogólnie to za często się z Tobą coś zgadzam ;_; 01:56 <3 01:56 "We are heroes of our time" d1 01:56 Wujek zabrał mnie na przejażdżkę starą Javą... Ach. 01:56 JJ 01:56 To było wczoraj. 01:56 Ex. Kończę już ^^ 01:56 Łiii ^^ 01:57 Wybierać zdjęcie x[[]]D 01:57 ja nie miałam konsoli ;__; 01:57 ja grałam jak już to w emulatory 01:57 A trzęsło się jakbym miała Parkinsona 01:57 xd 01:57 xD 01:57 bardzo śmieszne pff 01:57 Ech, wiem. 01:57 Thia (ayfkm) 01:58 xD 01:58 pamiętam, jak jedna wielka grupka dzieciaków latała po całej starej części dzielnicy 01:58 Thia ++++ 01:58 Grał ktoś w Uncharted na PS3? 01:58 w sumie zahaczaliśmy też o nową 01:58 o/ 01:58 hej 01:58 Yo 01:58 Alan Wake ;w; 01:58 Price - mój szwagier to ma 01:58 Salve Kuro o/ 01:58 4 już w 2016 XD 01:58 ale nie grałąm 01:58 tylko w Silent Hill 01:59 Lobo, zagraj kiedyś, jedna z najlepszych gier na PS3 ^^ 01:59 mhm 01:59 moim zdaniem 01:59 Był ktoś na Avengersach? 01:59 ale zbytnio nie lubię strzelanek 01:59 lubię survival horrory 01:59 Byłam w piątek (y) 01:59 W przyszłym roku wystawmy Piotra Rubika xd 01:59 Amnesia, Outlast <3 01:59 choć trzęsę portkami na myśl o zagraniu w Amnesię xD 02:00 JJ 01:56 To było wczoraj. 01:56 Ex. Kończę już ^^ 01:56 Łiii ^^ 01:57 Wybierać zdjęcie x[[]]D 01:57 ja nie miałam konsoli ;__; 01:57 ja grałam jak już to w emulatory 01:57 A trzęsło się jakbym miała Parkinsona 01:57 xd 01:57 xD 01:57 bardzo śmieszne pff 01:57 Ech, wiem. 01:57 Thia (ayfkm) 01:58 xD 01:58 pamiętam, jak jedna wielka grupka dzieciaków latała po całej starej części dzielnicy 01:58 Thia ++++ 01:58 Grał ktoś w Uncharted na PS3? 01:58 w sumie zahaczaliśmy też o nową 01:58 o/ 01:58 hej 01:58 Yo 01:58 Alan Wake ;w; 01:58 Price - mój szwagier to ma 01:58 Salve Kuro o/ 01:58 4 już w 2016 XD 01:58 ale nie grałąm 01:58 tylko w Silent Hill 01:59 Lobo, zagraj kiedyś, jedna z najlepszych gier na PS3 ^^ 01:59 mhm 01:59 moim zdaniem 01:59 Był ktoś na Avengersach? 01:59 ale zbytnio nie lubię strzelanek 01:59 lubię survival horrory 01:59 Byłam w piątek (y) 01:59 W przyszłym roku wystawmy Piotra Rubika xd 01:59 Amnesia, Outlast <3 01:59 choć trzęsę portkami na myśl o zagraniu w Amnesię xD 02:00 JJ 02:00 Ex q pls 02:00 Resident Evil 4 <3 02:00 Ex, bry gust B) 02:00 Price 02:00 Alan Wake bije te gry na głowę 02:00 x'3 02:00 Lepszy Silent Hill ;-; 02:00 w Outlast nie grałam, bo mnie nie stać 02:00 Sillent Hill 1-3 <3 02:00 taa 02:00 Lobo 02:00 Torrent? 02:00 ok xD 02:00 Lobo, grosza nie zapłaciłam ^^ 02:00 Ech. 02:00 spoko 02:00 w SH grałam tylko w tą ostatnią 02:00 Lobo 02:01 Nie wiesz co tracisz 02:01 a w Amnesię bałam się dalej grać ;__; 02:01 Tylko 1-3 są cos warte 02:01 2 najlepsza z fabułą 02:01 Hill też mega, część 1 i 2 mi się najbardziej podobała 02:01 3 z rozgrywką 02:01 kumam 02:01 miały ten swój klimacik ;) 02:01 ._. 02:01 dlatego 1 film mi się podobał... 02:00 Ex q pls 02:00 Resident Evil 4 <3 02:00 Ex, bry gust B) 02:00 Price 02:00 Alan Wake bije te gry na głowę 02:00 x'3 02:00 Lepszy Silent Hill ;-; 02:00 w Outlast nie grałam, bo mnie nie stać 02:00 Sillent Hill 1-3 <3 02:00 taa 02:00 Lobo 02:00 Torrent? 02:00 ok xD 02:00 Lobo, grosza nie zapłaciłam ^^ 02:00 Ech. 02:00 spoko 02:00 w SH grałam tylko w tą ostatnią 02:00 Lobo 02:01 Nie wiesz co tracisz 02:01 a w Amnesię bałam się dalej grać ;__; 02:01 Tylko 1-3 są cos warte 02:01 2 najlepsza z fabułą 02:01 Hill też mega, część 1 i 2 mi się najbardziej podobała 02:01 3 z rozgrywką 02:01 kumam 02:01 miały ten swój klimacik ;) 02:01 ._. 02:01 dlatego 1 film mi się podobał... 02:01 Czy nikt nie grał w Alana Wake'a?! ;-; 02:01 bo 2 to był jakiś żart 02:02 Znam Alana! :D 02:02 Ogólnie to zauważyłam, że na czacie są dwa duże ciągle powracające tematy: Gry i Anime xD 02:02 Mam podstawkę oryginał :F 02:02 Walka z buldożerami <3 02:02 tak bywa 02:02 Witam znowu 02:02 a co do anime... xd 02:02 Też mroczna, co się oślepiało tych gości latarką XD 02:02 polecam gorąco jedno 02:02 x[[]]D 02:02 ta 02:02 Ja często używałem flashbanga 02:03 http://www.kreskoweczki.pl/sakigake-cromartie-koukou/ 02:03 i kilkanaście razy powtarzałem walkę z buldożerami 02:03 wyrąbana w kosmos (y) 02:03 jak ktoś nie zna Fredka, to może trochę nie skumać 02:03 Ja przeżyłam najbardziej upokarzającą rzecz w życiu, i to przez hentai x[[]]D 02:03 Nei, nie oglądam, ani nic. 02:03 Tylko siostra 02:03 A facet naprawiał neta na jej profilu 02:03 No i jak włączył stronę oczątkową u niej... 02:03 Mam jeszcze3 dwa seriale do dokączenia 02:03 plus jego dyskografii 02:03 ;_; 02:03 jeden sezon do rozpoczęcia 02:03 xd 02:04 cymcyrymcym no bywa xD 02:04 hej 02:04 Sprałam się bardziej niż on 02:04 Cześć O/ 02:04 Salve 02:04 radzę unikać Zone-Tan 02:04 z animu, mogę polecić Death Note'a 02:04 Price, oglądam x[[]]D 02:04 jeśli wiecie, co to (lf) 02:04 jeżeli chodzi o death note 02:04 A ja Dragon Ball z 02:04 to wam szczerze współczuję 02:04 to gdybym go uzyskał 02:04 I jak Ci się podoba? ^^ 02:04 to by zabrakło w nim kartek 02:05 Rycerz xD 02:05 DN oglądałam dawno temu 02:01 Czy nikt nie grał w Alana Wake'a?! ;-; 02:01 bo 2 to był jakiś żart 02:02 Znam Alana! :D 02:02 Ogólnie to zauważyłam, że na czacie są dwa duże ciągle powracające tematy: Gry i Anime xD 02:02 Mam podstawkę oryginał :F 02:02 Walka z buldożerami <3 02:02 tak bywa 02:02 Witam znowu 02:02 a co do anime... xd 02:02 Też mroczna, co się oślepiało tych gości latarką XD 02:02 polecam gorąco jedno 02:02 x[[]]D 02:02 ta 02:02 Ja często używałem flashbanga 02:03 http://www.kreskoweczki.pl/sakigake-cromartie-koukou/ 02:03 i kilkanaście razy powtarzałem walkę z buldożerami 02:03 wyrąbana w kosmos (y) 02:03 jak ktoś nie zna Fredka, to może trochę nie skumać 02:03 Ja przeżyłam najbardziej upokarzającą rzecz w życiu, i to przez hentai x[[]]D 02:03 Nei, nie oglądam, ani nic. 02:03 Tylko siostra 02:03 A facet naprawiał neta na jej profilu 02:03 No i jak włączył stronę oczątkową u niej... 02:03 Mam jeszcze3 dwa seriale do dokączenia 02:03 plus jego dyskografii 02:03 ;_; 02:03 jeden sezon do rozpoczęcia 02:03 xd 02:04 cymcyrymcym no bywa xD 02:04 hej 02:04 Sprałam się bardziej niż on 02:04 Cześć O/ 02:04 Salve 02:04 radzę unikać Zone-Tan 02:04 z animu, mogę polecić Death Note'a 02:04 Price, oglądam x[[]]D 02:04 jeśli wiecie, co to (lf) 02:04 jeżeli chodzi o death note 02:04 A ja Dragon Ball z 02:04 to wam szczerze współczuję 02:04 to gdybym go uzyskał 02:04 I jak Ci się podoba? ^^ 02:04 to by zabrakło w nim kartek 02:05 Rycerz xD 02:05 DN oglądałam dawno temu 02:05 no serio mówię 02:05 Genialny, ale nie mam czasu na niego x[[]]D 02:05 też polecam (y) 02:05 xD 02:05 Rycerz x[[]]D 02:05 Rycerz (alien) 02:05 To nie będę spoilerował xD 02:05 ale super taki death note 02:05 Nie ma to jak dyskusja :) 02:05 02:05 widzę jakiegoś gałgana 02:05 na czacie 02:05 wpisuje jego nick 02:05 i umiera 02:05 genialne 02:05 (Y) 02:06 Thia - na którym jesteś odcinku? 02:06 WTF!? 02:06 Nie mówmy o tym, kogo wczoraj nazywałes gałganami, ok? x[[]]D 02:06 Lobo 02:06 13? 14? 02:06 ohohho 02:06 nie 02:06 26 02:06 to daleeeko do najlepszego 02:06 69 02:06 piękny avatar 02:05 no serio mówię 02:05 Genialny, ale nie mam czasu na niego x[[]]D 02:05 też polecam (y) 02:05 xD 02:05 Rycerz x[[]]D 02:05 Rycerz (alien) 02:05 To nie będę spoilerował xD 02:05 ale super taki death note 02:05 Nie ma to jak dyskusja :) 02:05 02:05 widzę jakiegoś gałgana 02:05 na czacie 02:05 wpisuje jego nick 02:05 i umiera 02:05 genialne 02:05 (Y) 02:06 Thia - na którym jesteś odcinku? 02:06 WTF!? 02:06 Nie mówmy o tym, kogo wczoraj nazywałes gałganami, ok? x[[]]D 02:06 Lobo 02:06 13? 14? 02:06 ohohho 02:06 nie 02:06 26 02:06 to daleeeko do najlepszego 02:06 69 02:06 piękny avatar 02:06 Kogo? 02:06 twój 02:06 Rycerz, pytałem się jej, na którym jest odcinku, a nie ile ich jest 02:07 Rycerz, masz Death Note'a, jesteś Shinigami, lol 02:07 Dzięki Raven 02:07 Był ktoś na Avengersach? 02:07 lobo 02:07 ? 02:07 Ja nie 02:07 price mnie porównuje do jakiś shinigamów 02:07 mam nadzieję że to nie jest jakaś pozycja 02:07 czy coś 02:07 po japońsku 02:07 to jest bóg śmierci 02:07 Nei, nie x[[]D 02:07 * x[[]]D 02:07 ufff 02:07 Rycerz, spokojnie 02:07 jak ty to oglądałeś? 02:08 w Kuroszu też to masz 02:08 myslisz że ja pamiętam te wszystkie chińśkie bukwy? 02:08 w Soul Eater tak samo 02:08 Kuro <3 02:08 Powinno się skończyć na pierwszy sezonie 02:08 shinigami to najprostrze, co można zapamiętać 02:08 pierwszym* 02:08 nie 02:08 Obejrzyjcie sobie na youtubie u Vojtaza Magic Gopher 02:08 zaraz po hai czy arigato 02:08 a co to znaczy? 02:08 arigato - dziękuję 02:08 hai - tak 02:08 powinno się skończyć na mandze .v. 02:09 kurde, chyba znowu się rozweselę tą komendią z Fredkiem 02:09 bo jest epicka xD 02:09 ._. 02:09 Yo~ 02:09 No w sumie, w animu odbiegli od mangi, znaczy chyba na 15 odcinku, lecieli ze swoją kreatywnością, po konkursie Curry 02:09 siema rei 02:09 Bratt <3 02:09 o/ 02:06 Kogo? 02:06 twój 02:06 Rycerz, pytałem się jej, na którym jest odcinku, a nie ile ich jest 02:07 Rycerz, masz Death Note'a, jesteś Shinigami, lol 02:07 Dzięki Raven 02:07 Był ktoś na Avengersach? 02:07 lobo 02:07 ? 02:07 Ja nie 02:07 price mnie porównuje do jakiś shinigamów 02:07 mam nadzieję że to nie jest jakaś pozycja 02:07 czy coś 02:07 po japońsku 02:07 to jest bóg śmierci 02:07 Nei, nie x[[]D 02:07 * x[[]]D 02:07 ufff 02:07 Rycerz, spokojnie 02:07 jak ty to oglądałeś? 02:08 w Kuroszu też to masz 02:08 myslisz że ja pamiętam te wszystkie chińśkie bukwy? 02:08 w Soul Eater tak samo 02:08 Kuro <3 02:08 Powinno się skończyć na pierwszy sezonie 02:08 shinigami to najprostrze, co można zapamiętać 02:08 pierwszym* 02:08 nie 02:08 Obejrzyjcie sobie na youtubie u Vojtaza Magic Gopher 02:08 zaraz po hai czy arigato 02:08 a co to znaczy? 02:08 arigato - dziękuję 02:08 hai - tak 02:08 powinno się skończyć na mandze .v. 02:09 kurde, chyba znowu się rozweselę tą komendią z Fredkiem 02:09 bo jest epicka xD 02:09 ._. 02:09 Yo~ 02:09 No w sumie, w animu odbiegli od mangi, znaczy chyba na 15 odcinku, lecieli ze swoją kreatywnością, po konkursie Curry 02:09 siema rei 02:09 Bratt <3 02:09 o/ 02:10 hej 02:10 Jak zwykle będę owijać w bawełnę: kto grał w fnaf? 02:10 XD 02:10 Rei 02:10 o/ 02:10 Astma 02:10 .v. 02:10 Obejrzcie to Matematyka to ZŁO! - MUSISZ TO ZOBACZYĆ! - The Magic Gopher 02:10 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń powoduje że Rei nie pamięta że grała w fnafa 02:10 bang 02:10 Ale serio XD 02:10 Gram z Marsellą 02:11 * Rycerz Śmierci ładuje strzelbę 02:11 D1 02:11 I takie z balonami mi stoi 02:11 I nie wiem co z tym zrobić 02:11 .v. 02:11 (D1) 02:11 So? 02:11 To uważaj 02:11 D! 02:11 Bo to konfident 02:11 D1 02:11 I kabluje na Kapitana Srajtaśmę 02:11 * ReiRakto wyrzuca Astmę przez okno 02:03 http://www.kreskoweczki.pl/sakigake-cromartie-koukou/ 02:03 i kilkanaście razy powtarzałem walkę z buldożerami 02:03 wyrąbana w kosmos (y) 02:03 jak ktoś nie zna Fredka, to może trochę nie skumać 02:03 Ja przeżyłam najbardziej upokarzającą rzecz w życiu, i to przez hentai x[[]]D 02:03 Nei, nie oglądam, ani nic. 02:03 Tylko siostra 02:03 A facet naprawiał neta na jej profilu 02:03 No i jak włączył stronę oczątkową u niej... 02:03 Mam jeszcze3 dwa seriale do dokączenia 02:03 plus jego dyskografii 02:03 ;_; 02:03 jeden sezon do rozpoczęcia 02:03 xd 02:04 cymcyrymcym no bywa xD 02:04 hej 02:04 Sprałam się bardziej niż on 02:04 Cześć O/ 02:04 Salve 02:04 radzę unikać Zone-Tan 02:04 z animu, mogę polecić Death Note'a 02:04 Price, oglądam x[[]]D 02:04 jeśli wiecie, co to (lf) 02:04 jeżeli chodzi o death note 02:04 A ja Dragon Ball z 02:04 to wam szczerze współczuję 02:04 to gdybym go uzyskał 02:04 I jak Ci się podoba? ^^ 02:04 to by zabrakło w nim kartek 02:05 Rycerz xD 02:05 DN oglądałam dawno temu 02:05 no serio mówię 02:05 Genialny, ale nie mam czasu na niego x[[]]D 02:05 też polecam (y) 02:05 xD 02:05 Rycerz x[[]]D 02:05 Rycerz (alien) 02:05 To nie będę spoilerował xD 02:05 ale super taki death note 02:05 Nie ma to jak dyskusja :) 02:05 02:05